


Flowers for Feelings

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS, sort of! Hulk says sorry to Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I don't know what this is. And I haven't seen the movie yet but parts have been spoiled for me.. And then this happened. Anyway, this was for a friend who wanted me to write something for her. Yeah. I don't know. Just playing around with characters and my imagination.

Loki sat with his legs crossed, facing the sun, his raven hair spilling down the back of his neck and waving in the slight breeze. It was beautiful outside, perfect place for him to nurse his wounds and simply forget about the unbreakable chain around his ankle.

The realm of the Gods never got dull, even if at times a little boring, but never dull.

Imprisoned as he was, Loki had only so many things to do, simply relaxing was always nice. If he had a book it'd be a lot better but the royal library had long since kicked him out, banning him after an 'accident' in which he 'accidentally' set fire to a whole shelf of books. Thor had been furious, why, he'd never know.

Recalling that far back made Loki smile. Back to the days when he wasn't a branded criminal, when he was younger and happier, not wounded, marked and chained like some animal. The sun was just reaching it's highest point in the sky when Loki laid back, hair splaying over luscious emerald grass, almost the same colour as the silky clothing he wore. He was just shutting his eyes when he heard a too-familiar sound.

Heavy footsteps echoing along the open plain, the huff of a beast that even Loki had learned to fear. He gathered himself up as fast as he could, wildly looking around for Thor. Without his brother he was trapped, staked to the ground by the chain; a sitting duck for the creature that came his way. As the beast got closer Loki could see it's eyes, big, green as any green he had seen before, short cropped hair on top of it's head, proceeding all that a giant body thick with rippling green muscle.

Loki choked back a scream as the Hulk edged closer, not intention of stopping. The bruises littering his pale skin throbbing as the green monster got closer and then it stopped. Loki's heart hammered loudly in his chest, his bare feet digging into the soft earth, the wind trying to find purchase on his silk robes, pulling and tugging.

The Hulk raised a fist and Loki flinched, scrambled back, closed his eyes and prayed that Thor would return before the beast ruined him a second time.

"What you doin?" A deep voice asked and Loki opened his eyes to see that, instead of intending to hit him, the Hulk had produced a small daisy and was holding it out for him.

"Girly God," the Hulk rumbled, "brought flower, Hulk sorry."

"I'm not girly you brute," Loki murmured but the Hulk didn't seem to mind the defiance, instead pressing his giant hand closer. Loki could see the thick fingers trembling, struggling not to crush the tiny stem of the daisy, trying with all his mind not to break something else.

"You take flower," the green creature said and Loki cautiously reached out and plucked the daisy from the Hulk's hand. The Hulk sighed loudly and dropped his hand, and it was only then that Loki noticed the Hulk was sweating with the effort of holding the flower. The Hulk stared expectantly at Loki and the raven haired God shifted on his feet.

"Thank you?" He said in a question and the Hulk smiled, pleased Loki had accepted his apology for the events that had happened on Earth.

"Hulk sorry," he said again and Loki nodded carefully before approaching the beast. He touched the Hulk's arm and sighed.

"I know you're sorry," he murmured softly, "Thor told me you felt bad..." The Hulk snorted, looking away.

"Hulk hurt you," he said angrily and Loki saw his eyes glow green with rage.

"Hey, hey," Loki said and the Hulk looked down at him. "It's okay," he breathed, taking the daisy and tucking it behind his ear. "I forgive you."

The Hulk blinked and then smiled. Loki smiled back and sat down, patting the spot beside him.

"Sit," he said, "relax, I'm assuming this is your first time here." And just like that the Hulk sat down and Loki leaned back on his arms, smiling into the sun, the Hulk did the same.

Thor came back near nightfall to find Loki telling stories of the stars above to the green creature. It was truly an odd sight to see, but one that Thor would never forget. It vaguely reminded him of a story that he had heard on Earth. Something about beauty and the beast.


End file.
